creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Llanunall
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the On The Walls page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 19:49, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Template Clarification As far as I know the numbers are the way that templates parse information, and changing them would alter how they function. The nocat if I am correct in understanding is to hide the other categories on the article while the template is added. ClericofMadness (talk) 02:09, July 26, 2018 (UTC) Message Thank you so much for the tip. I will remember this for the future. HeWhoIsBlindYetSeesEverything (talk) 19:59, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Testes Don't worry. I too like to... test ''things. I'll just leave this here. If you start seeing it in the moments of sensory blackout between eye movements, don't worry. That's normal. ChristianWallis (talk) 08:44, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Re: I'm not sure what you mean by "mangled", the story or the template? As far as I can tell you removed a couple paragraphs they added. The author is still allowed to edit his or her story after it has been marked for deletion, and I feel it's only fair to warn you that making such substantial edits can still be counted as vandalism even if the story in question has been marked for deletion. Your friendly neighborhood night owl. (talk) 00:53, August 3, 2018 (UTC) "Look, first off, likening my reverting of an edit that removed a substantial part of the delete template, namely the part that says only an admin can remove it, to actual malicious vandalism is absolutely an incorrect thing to do. Nothing about the edit I made was in bad faith in any way and someone would have to be blind to not see that." The template you made has many more lines of CSS than the standard delete template, so no, one would not have to be blind to miss a couple lines being taken out during a cursory review of the edit history. I was aware that there could be another explanation for your edit, which is why I did my best not to come off accusatory, couching my response in terms like "as far as I can tell". But whatever your motivations you still ended up removing story content, intentional or not, and sorry, but staff are not obligated to assume good faith when we see such things. We try not to assume bad faith either, we just simply warn users to be careful with their edits or it may be considered vandalism. And vandalism doesn't have to be "malicious" either, on this wiki it is a catch-all term for bad substantial edits. Your friendly neighborhood night owl. (talk) 01:35, August 3, 2018 (UTC) RE: New Page It's fine. No biggie. A quick check of the "Wiki Activity" in a new tab often helps alleviate this problem. The extra page will get deleted respectfully by an admin when they see the tag. EDIT: The M4R tags can only be removed by staff. The delete tags by admin only. Just an FYI -- Don't want you catch heat from that in the future. Vngel W (talk) 19:32, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Chat Logs Thanks for letting me know, this is ''much appreciated. Unfortunately my browser keeps crashing so I can't view the changes. I gave him permission to edit his name out, but nothing else. I will bring it to another admin to confirm he made changes other than his name and we will get this sorted. Thanks for pointing this out. MrDupin (talk) 12:05, August 5, 2018 (UTC) :The user in question doesn't mind that his name was brought to our attention, but he does mind that Creepypasta Wiki is brought up when someone Googles his name. He doesn't want that, and I think it's fair. So we allow the name to be removed, since it doesn't hurt anyone. MrDupin (talk) 17:55, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Weird Pages Hi, Do you know what's going on with the following pages: https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Llanunall/sandbox-tu-delete https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Llanunall/sandbox-tu-M4R They've shown up on my category page. Meanwhile, the story that appears on both of the above pages has no actual template added to it. What's happening here? Thanks, J. Deschene (talk) 05:21, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the explanation, but a heads up beforehand would have been appreciated. J. Deschene (talk) 10:15, August 6, 2018 (UTC) RE: File Rename Done. If you need anything else, feel free to reach out to me. Have a good one! MrDupin (talk) 16:29, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Thread Fair enough. I was merely trying to act as a mediator, but you're right. They were older posts, and if it was going to die on it's own, that's fine by me. I would just prefer that hostility like that be avoided, real or not. We all saw what went on with Helel, and I don't want to see it again. So, just trying to do my part to keep things civil. I'll leave things at that. TheWizardOfTheWoods (talk) 06:48, August 13, 2018 (UTC) CCD Heya, I noticed you're adding the CCD category to a lot of Reddit pastas. Obviously these pages do need to be deleted according to the licensing shakeup, but is there really a need to add a category to these pages? All the pages you're editing are already in the Reddit Pastas category, which I'm sure the admins are going to go through & delete from at some point. It just seems a bit redundant to me to go through and add them all to a new category, when they've all already got a category that marks them as incompatible, and I just don't want you to waste your time. Underscorre talk - - 23:04, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Creepypasta Community Discord Server Hey Llanunall. We noticed that you link to your Discord Server both in your profile page and in this blog. Is it possible to mark the server as "unofficial" when you link to it? As with the other CPW Discord Server, we don't want to give the idea that the servers are in any way official. Thanks! MrDupin (talk) 16:32, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Since it has been two days and no effort has been made on your part to modify the existing text of the links to that discord channel, I have taken the liberty of removing them entirely from your blogs. Please do not present any discord link as in any way having a relation to this wiki or its content without at the very least running such a channel by a b-crat. We do not want a Creepypasta Wiki Chat 2.0 situation like we very nearly had with the other unofficial discord server that was started by a wiki user. Thank you for your understanding and continued cooperation in this matter. ClericofMadness (talk) 23:51, August 17, 2018 (UTC) :We have already expressed the desire to keep one discord without official relationship to us, which establishes a precedent. If you are instructed to do or not to do something by an admin, it is reasonably expected for that instruction to be followed. The post by Dupin was reasonably worded in a way that should not have been misconstrued as a "suggestion". To imply that you did not care about what we are asking you to do does not reflect well upon yourself. Please, in the future, when an admin asks you to do something follow their direction. If you are unsure whether it is a direct command or a suggestion, please ask. Thank you. ClericofMadness (talk) 02:29, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Regarding Discord and the Issues Therein Not sure if you'll see this or not, but I felt that you deserved to know that there is a group of users in the CPW Discord that are unhappy with how that interaction went. We will be addressing certain users with regard to their attitudes toward users with which they have a history. These will include some of the bigger names on the channel that were particularly harsh, in our opinion. It may very well be simply clashing personalities, but we will be making strides to improve the attitudes of people on our end, and if the same can be said for you, it's entirely possible that you will be welcomed back, in time. That's our hope, at least. Anyways, just thought you might like to know. TheWizardOfTheWoods (talk) 08:02, August 18, 2018 (UTC) I understand. Leaving for good is absolutely your choice to make. Those of us in the Discord who weren't happy with what happened will still be working to improve the attitudes of our members. It saddens us to see people excluded because of a clash in personality, and it's something we want to avoid in the future. Unfortunately, I can't speak for the rest of the wiki. The community is large, and you're right, there are too many people with too many passionate, and sometimes negative, opinions for it to be fully regulated. Hopefully with the smaller Discord community, we can change things around, for real this time. I do not expect you to return, with all the bullshit, but hopefully, we can at least make it a more welcoming place down the road. TheWizardOfTheWoods (talk) 19:48, August 18, 2018 (UTC)